


They Met as Pawns on the Board

by alachat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alachat/pseuds/alachat
Summary: They first met as pawns on the boardOpposite, separated by accident of birthIn veneer one greenhorn, vibrantOne steeped in blue, restless, lonely.A poem on Hinata and Kageyama
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	They Met as Pawns on the Board

They first met as pawns on the board  
Opposite, separated by accident of birth  
In veneer one greenhorn, vibrant  
One steeped in blue, restless, lonely.

As pawns they took halting steps  
Searching for their matches not quite knowing how  
In battle cries, in steps, in heartbeats,  
They searched for the one that completes their souls.

When they found each other, dreams took flight  
Old wisdom rang, young desires awoke.  
From tears and scowls, frustration and hope,  
Vows sprang forth, lifelong and evergreen.

On the board there are winners and losers  
Checkmate and the dream was over.  
But they knew endings are only beginnings  
Since by nature, pawns could only advance.

Their paths collided on the same side of the board  
By choice, by fate, by coincidence  
Stripped off veneer in their true colours:  
Shadow black and midday sun orange.

Side by side, together they learnt  
How sun and shadow are inevitable  
How everywhere they went, sun made shadow  
How shadow marked the presence of sun.

As they moved forwards, together they realised  
How shadow is darkest,   
when sun shines brightest  
As they soared above, together they knew  
That sun and shadow are invincible.

On the board there are winners and losers  
One stood straight, the other bowed out.  
Doors closed, but keys were in their hands  
So they flew on, paths diverged but hearts side by side.

Separate they learnt that their stage will be the world  
That all paths will cross, one way or another.  
So they chased the summit to ascertain that  
when they came home, they would no longer be pawns.

They met again as queens on the board  
In black and white, amidst black and white  
Face to face, with a smile they fought  
For vows of youth, fulfilled and renewed.

In red, they stand shoulder to shoulder  
The world is their stage, it’s time to fly  
To show from the top what they now know by heart   
That I’m the greatest, with you by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with the sentence "They first met as pawns on the board" in my head, and a morning later this poem appeared.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm in a shambles over Haikyu [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alachat_) on a daily (hourly) basis. Or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/alachat_)


End file.
